


The Storm That Won't Pass

by 7Sapin7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sapin7/pseuds/7Sapin7
Summary: Albus's thinking about what happened. He'd like to let everything out but the only person he could honestly talk to, is gone for good.The action takes place after the events of summer 1899.





	The Storm That Won't Pass

Behind the locked wooden window, you could hear strong gusts of wind. It was blowing so hard as if it was trying to break the glass. All of houses seemed to sway in its rhythm. Furthermore, it was raining so the clouds covered up all the stars and the moon. In Albus's room, there wasn't a thing to lighten up the darkness that surrounded him. He himself was resting against the bed, listening to the noise of falling drops. He was looking at one point ahead of himself like he thought someone might appear.

Beyond the rain, the house was gravely silent. This home was dead to him as anything dear to him. The night was embrancing him like mother's arms. It gave him a moment of consolation and peace. Because when the morninig comes, he'll remember everything he had lost. He was sitting there for another couple of minutes, then he got up and went to the window. Through the darkness of the night he could only see the outlines of trees and nearby houses. Their shadows seemed to marge into one. He couldn't stay here, not after what happend. Not after **he** left and took  _her_ with him. Even Aberforth doesn't want to see him anymore. He's disgusted with him. He knows, that it's all his flaut that  _she's dead._ He's the only one to blame. Now he can't even apologise to  _her._ He'll never hear _her_ voice and brush _her_ hair again. 

Looking out of the window, Albus started to think how long has he been here. Since **he's** gone. He started to realise how blind he was. So naive. How could he still think about **him** and feel longing. That's why he started to hate himself. His brother was right to leave him. He would do the exact same thing. Oh, how much he'd like to forget but at the same time he wants to remember. Because no matter how tragic were the consequences of this relatiomship, it was the best time in his life. When he went with Gellert to the river to watch the stars. Albus couldn't imagine a more beautiful moment. Then he felt happy. Then **he** seemed the only right way. Then **he** looked as if he was truly smiling. And **he**  didn't have to say a word. It was in his eyes. The way they looked, made him aware of his feelings. Albus couldn't see the world beside that man and in that moment his eyes were shining brighter than stars. And even though that moment was beautiful, it passed.

Now all he has to do is forget the past.  ~~But how could he left him.~~ Probably if he weren't so afraid, he would look for him. But **he** knows. He knows who killed _her_. And Albus has only a half of heart left. Definitly not enough to know the truth. They'll meet again for sure. But not as friends anymore. 

He prayed for this meeting to take place as late as possible so he could come to terms with the loss of his family. To be ready to see his face again. Maybe by then, everything will work out.

**But he didn't know that it'll be too late then.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first work here and I hope you like it. Even slightly. Also English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for mistakes.  
> Have a good day/night!  
> See ya


End file.
